Mikasa's Valentine
by KingWykkyd57
Summary: Eren never thought Mikasa would ever give him a Valentine card. But he wasn't complaining. Eren/Mikasa oneshot. Written for my Valentine, Night Fury Guardian


**Here's a short story I wrote for my valentine this year, Night Fury Guardian :)**

**Hope you and her both enjoy it!**

**...**

Eren smiled brightly as he looked into his Valentine bag. Any other ten year old in today's world would've been embarrassed about the fact they still hand out Valentine's like this, but Eren was one of the few that enjoyed it. He was known throughout the school for his rather short temper, so one would think Valentine's Day would be his LEAST favorite holiday.

But of course, it wasn't.

Eren pulled out a cheap store-bought card, no doubt from Connie. He read it briefly, snickering at Connie's extremely sloppy handwriting. He glanced up, and saw Connie at the other side of the classroom, looking quite proud of himself. Eren shook his head. Sometimes he couldn't understand the short boy.

Eren then felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning around, all he saw was a girl staring at him. He recognized her as Mikasa, aka the girl everyone avoided. She was holding something in her hands, and she slowly handed it to him. Eren noticed she looked kind of...nervous? She glanced down as the young boy gently took the card from her hands. He held it like it was some sort of alien object. He didn't hate it, he was just surprised Mikasa of all people would give him a... He took a second glance.

The card was home made.

Eren glanced up at Mikasa, who was starting to fidget. As if she was waiting for him to say something.

"T-Thanks." Eren said. Mikasa nodded.

"You're welcome." She murmured. Then she suddenly turned around, and walked off.

Eren stared after her. Why did she seem so nervous? Could it be possible she had a... Nah, that couldn't be it. Shaking his head, the green eyed boy slowly opened the card. His eyes skimmed over the neat, delicate handwriting, absorbed by it. His eyes widened as he finished reading.

_I know people tend to avoid me, and I know I'm the last person you'd expect to give you something. But I like you. A lot. You're different from the other boys. You're not a showoff like Connie, a jerk like Jean, or a nervous wreck like Armin. But I wouldn't expect you to like me back. But just so I know..._

_Would you like to be my boyfriend?_

_Yes_ No__

_Happy Valentine's Day, Eren. _

_Love, Mikasa_

Did he like her? Yeah, she was pretty but... Did he like her? To tell the honest truth... Yes. Well, sorta. Eren always found himself attracted to Mikasa, but he didn't even know that much about her. But he would like to...

After pondering with his thoughts, Eren finally grabbed his pencil. He looked at the two options carefully. Finally, he checked one.

...

He found Mikasa out on the playground, sitting on a swing. He noticed big snowflakes falling from the sky, and for some reason he thought Mikasa looked really pretty in the snow. Taking a deep breath, he walked towards her, his boot making soft crunching noises against the snow. The oriental girl looked up, staring at Eren carefully. Eren wordlessly sat down on the swing next to her. They sat like that for a few seconds, before Eren spoke.

"I like you too, Mikasa." He confessed. Mikasa's head shot up in surprise, and she stared at him blankly.

"You do?" She questioned, not sure if it was some cruel joke or not. Eren nodded, and handed the card to her. Mikasa took the card from his hand, and slowly opened it.

_Yes_

Mikasa gasped, and held the card close to her chest. She turned to Eren, biting her lip.

"Do you really mean it?" She asked. Eren nodded again.

"I do." He told her. Then he glanced down, and slowly removed his lucky scarf from his neck. Smiling, he handed it to her.

Mikasa slowly took it from him, staring in shock. She looked up at him, and asked "Why would you give me this?"

Eren chuckled. "It's my Valentine gift," he explained. "I want you to have it." Mikasa smiled at him, and wrapped it around her self. It cutely covered up part of her face, causing Eren to turn faintly red.

Mikasa slowly leaned in, and gave a quick peck to Eren's cheek. Eren's eyes widened, and he began to furiously blush. Mikasa let out a giggle, but slapped her hand over her mouth. Eren turned to her, and shook his head really quick.

"You just laughed." He stated. Mikasa blushed, but faintly smiled.

"So I did." She said. Then she kissed his cheek again. "Happy Valentine's Day, Eren."

Eren grinned brightly. "Happy Valentine's Day, Mikasa."

...

**Hope you've enjoyed it :) Don't forget to review! And remember, stay wykkyd! (Catchphrase, people)**

**Happy Valentine's Day, Night Fury Guardian! :) *hearts***


End file.
